The Blue Wizard
by Key of Magic
Summary: Francis and his family decide to go to Haywood's family house to attend his father's 100th birthday party, but soon things turn out to be worse than Francis thought they would be. He gets captured by a man who claims to be his Great-Uncle Leopold and calls himself The Blue Wizard, bane to the Green Witch. Can Francis and his friend Zoe get out of trouble this time?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun shone onto my armour. It glistened with a touch of magic - magic that I had added to it.

My feet were placed firmly on the ground, and I held a sword. My eyes were fixed on my opponent.

The green dragon puffed, letting smoke escape from her nostrils. "Are you ready?" she hissed.

"I was born ready," I replied, smiling.

The dragon opened her wings and took to the air. "Fight!" she yelled, and flew at me while exhaling a long line of flame.

I danced out of the way and waved my sword at her. It hit one of her scales, making a _clack!_ sound. But it didn't hurt the dragon. Instead, she smiled mischievously, ready to continue our battle.

She landed on the ground, her claws digging into the dirt. Opening her mouth again, she flamed. It hit my shoulder just as I jumped out of the way, making me gasp and glare at her.

The dragon laughed. "Is that all you got?"

I raised my sword and lunged at her while she was still laughing. Her eyes widened when the metal hit her chest, and she fell backwards so that her legs were scrabbling in the air. But in a second she was back on her feet, smoke almost coming out of her ears.

She flamed, and it hit _my_ chest so that I was knocked back, but didn't fall over. When she flamed again, I blocked it with my sword.

I lunged at her again, and this time, I got her front leg. It chipped one of her scales and she yowled. "Argh! I'm getting you back!"

She lunged at me, but I moved out of the way quickly. She tried again, but this time, she rammed into another dragon.

He was a white dragon - a rare colour. "Don't worry, Millie," he told the green dragon. "I'll stop this foul knight!"

The white dragon opened his claws and grabbed me, holding me up so that I was level with his eyes. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked.

Instead of answering, I whacked him in the nose with my sword. It began to bleed and I made my escape, dropping to the ground.

"Francis!" Millie wailed. "You hurt Audun!"

"I'm fine," Audun told her, holding his nose. "But I think I need a handkerchief to clean the blood…."

The air shimmered around Audun and he turned from being a dragon to a young man with silvery-white hair. Millie changed, too, into a young girl with strawberry blond curls and deep green eyes.

I had those eyes, too. They were the eyes of Greater Greensward royalty, even though I was the first male in Greater Greensward history to be born.

Even though my mother, who used to be the Green Witch, wanted me to become a wizard, I wanted to be a knight. I practiced my sword-fighting on my half-dragon cousin, Millie, all of the time. She had gotten married recently to Audun, who was a dragon, but learned how to turn into a human so he could be with Millie.

I don't know why I wanted to be a knight. It was unusual for a Greater Greensward royal, who usually had magic and wanted to use it to help the kingdom. I had magic, but I only used it to help myself be a better knight. My parents didn't like this too much, but once I become a full knight with magic, I think they will be happy.

While Millie tended to Audun's nose, I looked up at the sky. It was getting dark. "I think I should get home now," I said.

"The fight was fun, Francis," said Millie. "But don't give Audun a nosebleed next time."

I laughed and shook my head. "I won't, don't worry."

My armour clicked and clanged as I walked back to my home. It was a cottage that stood on the side of a stream, and even though it was small compared to the castle, I still loved it.

When I stepped inside, my mother was sitting on one of our chairs, next to my father. She looked worried. "Hello, Francis," she said.

I started to take off my armour before turning to my parents and frowning. "Is something wrong?"

"Well…" my mother bit her lip.

"We have to go somewhere," my father explained. "It's my father's birthday, and, well, I know you haven't met much of my family before, but I think we should go because he's turning a hundred years old."

"A hundred?" I asked, my eyes widening. "He's that old?"

"Francis!" my mother snapped, then sighed. "Yes. But we have to go. And when we go, you have to be nice to your father's family. Great-aunt Gertrude will be there, and Great-uncle Maurice, too."

"What about Father's sisters and brothers?" I asked.

"They've moved on," my father said. "Anyway, we're heading there tomorrow, early in the morning."

"When will we be back?"

"There's no saying, but soon, hopefully."

"Where do they live?"

"At the edge of Greater Greensward," my mother told me. "But get some sleep now, Francis."

I said goodnight to my parents and went to my room, thinking about what my relatives would be like. I had never met them before; my father didn't get along with his family very well, mostly with my grandfather.

As I climbed into bed, I thought about how great a family _I_ had. _I'm glad I get along with them_ , I thought. With that, I drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Wake up, Francis!" someone yelled, throwing a pillow at me.

My eyes shot open and I sat up. My mother was at the edge of my bed, holding up her hands. I glanced at the pillow. It was floating in the air.

"Mother!" I yelled. "You don't have to hit me with a pillow!"

She jerked her hands away, and the pillow returned to its normal place. "You need to get up now," she said. "Remember where we're going?"

A wave of tiredness washed over me. I groaned and stumbled out of bed.

After I had gotten ready with my parents rushing me every ten seconds, we were finally ready to go. "Are we riding the magic carpet?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not," my father sighed. "My family doesn't like magic."

"But if they live in Greater Greensward, they -"

"I just don't want them to know I have magic, a magic wife, and a magic son just yet," my father told me.

A carriage guided by two horses pulled up in front of the cottage. "A carriage?" I moaned. "Are you at least going to make it go fast like it did when we went to Upper Montevista?"

"No, Francis," my mother told me. "Just get in."

I climbed in, even though I hated carriages. We started to move along, going in the direction away from the castle and the Enchanted Forest. I had forgotten to say goodbye to my friends; the trip had come up so quickly. "Does everyone know we left?" I asked my parents.

My mother nodded. "We should be back soon, so don't worry."

"I'm not worried," I mumbled, looking out the window.

I grew bored as the carriage continued on. It jolted when it went over big rocks and I could hear the horses neigh now and then, but that didn't make the trip more interesting. We were on a normal road and there weren't many travellers around us.

Now and then, however, I saw magical creatures. We had to let a pack of minotaurs cross the road when it was mid afternoon, and I watched a Pegasus fly through the sky not too long later. Greater Greensward had many magical creatures, and while other kingdoms mostly feared them, this kingdom was a friend to all of them.

I had drifted off into a nap, but woke to my mother shaking me. "We're here," she whispered.

I rubbed my eyes and glanced outside. We were parked in front of a cottage that was a little bit bigger than our own, just a lot older. Some of the windowpanes were broken, the flowers on the edges of the house were shriveled, and the roof had missing pieces of straw. Overall, the cottage didn't look very welcoming.

We climbed out of the carriage and knocked on the door. My eyes widened at who answered it. An old woman with warts covering her face and dark, beady eyes stared at us.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"Hello, Aunt Gertrude," my father said. "We're here for Father's birthday. We told you we were coming, do you remember?"

"Yes, I do," she said, a smile crossing her lips. "Come in, come in."

Although she smiled at my father, she gave my mother and I disgusted looks. My mother held my hand as we sat down on one of the ripped couches and Great-aunt Gertrude disappeared into the kitchen.

"Don't mind her," my father whispered. "She can be a bit snobbish. When I was young, she -"

"Haywood, my boy!" someone shouted, and a huge, burly man entered the room.

"Uncle Maurice," Haywood said. "How have you been? This is my wife, Grassina, and my son -"

"Another boy!" Great-uncle Maurice boomed. He wrapped his huge, hairy arms around me and squeezed me in a hug.

 _I don't even know you_ , I thought, glancing up at the big man who had a smile so wide I thought his face would split in two.

"What's his name?" asked Great-uncle Maurice.

"Francis," said my mother.

"Well, Francis, I think we'll be spending a lot of quality time together!" the man laughed, as if it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Great," I muttered.

Great-aunt Gertrude returned with three cups and handed one to each of my parents and me. I frowned at the liquid inside. It was a dark brown and smelled musty, as if she had taken dirt and mixed it in with water. _That's probably what it is_ , I thought to myself.

My mother and father were frowning at the liquid as well, but they still took sips. When Great-aunt Gertrude glared at me as if demanding me to drink, I took a deep breath and took a sip as well.

It tasted like water. I just set my cup down.

"Haywood," someone suddenly growled from the other side of the room. My father perked up, as if he was nervous, and I saw why when the speaker came into the room.

It was my grandfather. He glared at us, his eyes narrowed. "Who did you bring to my house?"

"This is my family, Father," my father said, clearing his throat. "This is my wife, Grassina, and my son, Francis. I thought it was time I introduced you to my family."

"You think that you can just bring any strangers into my house?" Grandfather demanded. He strolled over to my mother and I, his cane thumping on the ground.

He leaned toward my mother, looking straight into her eyes. "So _you're_ my son's wife?"

She nodded, and raised her head high. "Yes, I am. I love Haywood very much. Is there something wrong?"

My grandfather just laughed, then turned to me. "And you're his son?"

I nodded. "It's nice to meet you, Grandfather."

My grandfather's smile faded and he poked me with his cane in the ribs. I jumped back, alarmed. My mother grabbed my hand.

Grandfather turned away from me, back to my father. "I'm surprised you _have_ a family, Haywood." With that, he stalked out of the room.

My father sighed. "I think we should get some sleep now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"The boy sleeps alone," demanded Great-aunt Gertrude.

My parents both gave me a hug. "Sleep well," my mother whispered.

Great-aunt Gertrude cast them a scowl before turning to me and pushing me into the room we were standing in front of. As soon as I was inside, she closed the door, and I heard it lock behind me.

I looked around the room. It was a small room with a bed pushed up against one wall, and a wooden dresser against the other. There was one skinny window that, oddly, had bars going across it. It was like I was a prisoner.

 _But there's nowhere else to sleep_ , I thought as I climbed onto the bed. When I lay down, the sheets smelled of dead animal fur. I sighed and stared at the ceiling.

I realized that this trip hadn't been going so well so far. Great-aunt Gertrude was downright rude, Uncle Maurice was too loud, and Grandfather was just nasty.

I thought about how my family back at home was so much friendlier and welcoming. I knew that my father's side wasn't the nicest, but I didn't like the way they treated my mother and I. They just didn't like us, for whatever reason.

But I also knew that my father was trying his best to make his family accept his new family. _Maybe things will be better_ , I decided and yawned, right before drifting off into sleep.

* * *

" _Oohhh_ ," I groaned, opening my eyes. My stomach was suddenly aching with pain.

I sat up, holding my stomach. _It must have been that drink_ , I thought. Whatever it was, it was giving me a severe and unbearable stomach ache.

I got out of bed, moaning and limping across the floor. I realized there was no bathroom in my room. I could have gone to my parents, but I was locked in.

I let out another groan and slumped against the door. My stomach was getting worse with each passing moment.

Suddenly, I heard movement on the other side of the door. "Francis, what are you doing?" called Great-Aunt Gertrude.

I didn't want to tell my great-aunt about my sudden stomach ache, but she was the only one who could let me out of my room. "My stomach hurts," I told her, moaning again.

She hesitated before replying. "You just need some rest. Go back to sleep."

"I can't," I said. "Please let me out of this room. I think I'm going to throw up."

"Not on my floor!"

"Then let me out."

I heard Great-Aunt Gertrude run down the hall with a _thump, thump, thump_. I groaned again and banged against the door.

My eyes were starting to close. I was losing energy; the pain was that strong. And then I was on the ground, and everything went black.

* * *

I woke to the sound of low laughter. "Ah, you're finally awake."

A man with dark eyes was standing over me, his lips pulled into a grin.

I sat up, and realized my hands and legs were tied. The last thing I remembered was having a stomachache, and then I blacked out…

The drink must have been poisonous. And now I was tied up.

"Who are you?" I asked the man. "What am I doing here?"

"I'm your Great-Uncle Leopold," he said, "and you have been kidnapped. You're Haywood's little son. You won't be seeing your precious father or mother again for a long while, or maybe never again."

I had never even heard of my Great-Uncle Leopold, but then again, I didn't know much about my father's family. "What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"You're going to be my personal slave."

I narrowed my eyes. I didn't even know this man, I had met my father's family for the first time, and now I was going to be their slave? "Does anyone else know about this?"

"The whole family's in on it," he said. _Just as I had thought_.

"Let me go," I told him, trying to break the ropes wrapped around me. "I'm not anyone's slave, and I won't be anyone's slave."

"I knew you'd disagree with me, but it's too late. You're already tied up. And, I've already captured someone else."

Great-Uncle Leopold stepped away and revealed a figure who I couldn't see the face of. They were tied up as well, and struggling to get free. When Great-Uncle Leopold turned on a meager, flickering candlelight, I gasped at who I saw.

It was Zoe.

She looked frightened, but just as shocked to see me. "Francis?" she whispered.

Zoe was one of my best friends at home - she was Millie's best friend, and all of our families hung out together. I couldn't believe Haywood's family, and my Great-Uncle Leopold, had captured her.

"Zoe," I whispered. "When did they capture you?"

"Last night," Great-Uncle Leopold said, answering the question himself. "Now both of you will be my slaves."

I glared at my great-uncle. "Let us go. You have no right to keep me, and especially not Zoe!"

"I can do anything I want to petty teenagers like you," Great-uncle Leopold said. "Especially royalty. You're both royalty, yes?"

Because my father, who was just the son of a minor noble, had married my mother, Princess Grassina the former Green Witch of Greater Greensward, I was related to royalty. Zoe's father was Prince Garrid, the prince of vampires, so Zoe was a princess. We were both higher up than my father's family.

"You won't get away with this," Zoe told my great-uncle. "Our families will save us, and our friends."

Great-Uncle Leopold just laughed. "You're wrong, girl. They have no idea where you are."

"But they are definitely looking for us," I said.

"They'll never find you," Great-uncle Leopold snarled. "Now, let's begin." With a snap of his fingers, the lights in the room turned on. I realized it was not a room but a huge hall with paintings covering the walls - pictures of Great-Uncle Leopold. Witches' lights floated from the ceiling, reflecting light off of something shiny. It was a gold throne, covered in jewels, that sat at the end of the hall.

"This is my throne," Great-uncle Leopold said, running his fingers over its shining surface as if it was the most precious thing he had.

 _It must have been made my magic_ , I thought. "You're a wizard, aren't you? Clearly you're not _that_ rich."

Great-Uncle Leopold scowled. "I _am_ rich, because I am a wizard. The Blue Wizard, actually. And you have magic too, yes?"

I wished I could use my magic to turn this man into a frog or something, but since he was a wizard, he would turn himself back. And I didn't think I even could have - I hadn't learned how to turn people into animals just yet.

Great-Uncle Leopold grinned and sat down on his throne. "Now, you serve me." He muttered something under his breath and suddenly, Zoe and I were wearing fine, jeweled clothing. But when I glanced down, I saw that jeweled handcuffs connected to a chain that my great-uncle was holding were also on our wrists.

"If you don't do what I say, you'll get punished," he said, giving my chain a yank so that I stumbled closer to him.

It seemed that I had already become his slave.

But I was determined to get out of it. When he demanded, "get me a glass of water and hot water for my feet," Zoe and I didn't move.

He narrowed his eyes. "I already told you; if you don't do what I say, you will be punished. Now hurry up!"

Zoe and I were soon in Great-uncle Leopold's kitchen, getting water for 'Master Leopold.' While our handcuffs allowed us to do things, they still pinched and ached and I wished they were off.

"I can't believe this is happening," Zoe said as she filled a small tub with steaming water.

"I know," I said, filling up a cup with water. "I was just visiting my father's family, until they poisoned me and gave me to a great-uncle I didn't even know existed."

"You didn't know he existed?" asked Zoe, adding the last bucket of water to the tub.

"No," I said. "My parents never told me anything about _Master Leopold_."

"What was your family like when you met them?"

"They didn't treat my mother and I very well," I sighed.

"Are you done?" Master Leopold called from the other room, interrupting our conversation.

I brought the glass and Zoe brought the bucket to him. As he stuck his feet into the water, he smiled and closed his eyes. "Now, one of you rub my feet."

Zoe grimaced and I bit my lip. Master Leopold cracked open an eye. "Well, one of you _has_ to do it."

I turned to Zoe. "I can do it. He _is_ my relative."

Zoe went back to the kitchen to get Master Leopold a bowl of cherries while I leaned over him and, hesitant at first, started to rub his feet. They were oily and sticky, as if the man hadn't washed in a while. I made sure to keep my hands in the hot water to wash off the germs.

"Rub harder," Master Leopold demanded.

I gritted my teeth as I rubbed harder, sticking my nails deep into his skin. He didn't like that. Opening his eyes, he glared at me and pulled on my chain, making me stumble forward. "What do you want?" I yelled.

"You are the worst servant ever," he growled.

"Then let me go! I'm not meant to be your slave, and neither is Zoe!"

"Rub my feet."

I sighed in exasperation as I did what he had said. There had to be some way to get out of this. This couldn't be my life.

After the foot-rubbing, Master Leopold told Zoe that the cherries were too sour. "How can I make them sweeter?" she asked.

"Find a way," said the man.

I went back to the kitchen with Zoe, who I could tell was already tired and angry. "I wish I could use my magic against him," I sighed, looking at my hands. "He's a wizard, though. His magic is stronger than mine."

"Maybe I can bite him," Zoe said. "But what if he uses his magic against me?"

"I wouldn't risk it."

Zoe nodded with a sigh, then glanced at the cherries. "What do we do about the cherries?"

I thought about a spell that could make the cherries sweeter. Then, I thought of something better. _Let me give him a stomachache…_

I recited a quick spell and smiled with satisfaction. "What did you do?" asked Zoe.

"You'll see."

We brought the cherries back to Master Leopold. He bit into one and nodded. "Better. You're dismissed, now. Go to sleep."

I was surprised that he would let us sleep, and actually removed our chains before we did. The room we were given was small and prison-like, but I was just glad that Zoe and I could be alone, away from him.

Zoe curled up on the ground across from me and let out a sigh. "Do you think everybody back at home will come save us?"

"They will," I told her. "Or maybe, we'll escape here first."

"It's going to be hard." She yawned and closed her eyes. "I wonder if Master Leopold knows my father is a vampire…" she murmured. "Or even me…"

I watched her fall asleep and realized that it made me feel a little better. _She looks so beautiful…_ I thought, gazing at her. And although that might have been a weird thought; Zoe was my friend and nothing more, I let it flow through my head, lulling me to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

An angry roar woke me and I sat up, looking frantically around the room. Zoe was awake, too, and when I realized who had roared, I started to laugh.

But I stopped when Master Leopold stormed into the room, his eyes flashing in my direction. "What did you do?" he yelled, holding his stomach as if the pain was unbearable.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending not to know.

"Those cherries! They were poisoned, weren't they? You used magic, you stupid wizard prince!"

"I'm a knight-in-training, too," I added, annoyed that the man didn't know. "And yes, I used magic. How did you expect Zoe to make the cherries sweeter? You complain about everything. I thought I'd teach you a lesson."

"Teach _me_ a lesson?" Master Leopold boomed. "I'm your master! You do not push me around like that. You respect me, you make my cherries sweeter, and you do not give me a stomachache!"

"You deserved it," Zoe told him, giving him her signature glare. "We're not your slaves, even if you think we are. You can't push _us_ around, either. We don't have to listen to you!"

"You'll be punished for what you did," the man said, glaring at both of us. He turned to me. "But _you_ , you think you can use your magic against me! I'm the strongest wizard in all of Greater Greensward."

"What about the Green Witch?" asked Zoe. The Green Witch was the most powerful witch in the kingdom, and the kingdom's protector. Not only was Master Leopold nasty and cruel, but his magic obviously didn't compare to the Green Witch's.

"The Green Witch!" laughed Master Leopold. "What a fool. She only cares about the kingdom's protection, which is what's not important. I'm going to get rid of her!"

Before Zoe and I could reply, Master Leopold grabbed me and started to pull me out of the room. I kicked and thrashed around in his arms, trying to break free from the man. When Zoe saw this, she grew angry and jumped onto Master Leopold. Alarmed, he whirled around, glaring at her and yelling, "get off of me!"

But Zoe was quick. She bit him square in the neck and he howled with pain, dropping me so that I fell to the ground.

"Come on, Francis!" Zoe said, heading out of the room.

We ran out together, through the corridors, and trying to find an exit. "There has to be a way out of here," I muttered.

Sure enough, we found a door and dashed outside, finally stopping to catch our breath.

I glanced around. The area looked similar to the area around Haywood's family's house, but it wasn't exactly the same. I wondered where Zoe and I would go from here.

 _Anywhere away from here,_ I immediately thought as I heard the sound of Master Leopold's shouting. I grabbed Zoe's hand and led her into the nearby trees that grew nearby, going as fast as I could.

When we had reached a small clearing that seemed far enough away from my great-uncle, I glanced back at Zoe. She looked relieved. I smiled and we sat down on a log together.

She turned to me, her dark eyes glowing. "I can't believe we escaped, Francis," she whispered.

"And I can't believe you bit Master Leopold."

Zoe smiled and shrugged. "We don't have to call him Master Leopold anymore. He's not our master. In fact, he never was."

"Yeah," I murmured. I found myself gazing at Zoe. We stared at each other for a moment, then, as if automatically, leaned in and kissed.

I savoured the moment and let my eyes drift shut. It felt so good, to kiss Zoe. Then I realized something - it was not all just a kiss.

I loved Zoe.

I had always had a little crush on her, even though we were just friends. But now, it was more than just friendship.

"I love you, Zoe," I whispered.

"Me, too, Francis," she replied, kissing me again.

And at that moment, I knew that whatever happened, everything was going to be alright, and Zoe and I would be together in the end.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"There you are!" shouted a voice.

I looked up, turning to the sound. It was my mother, and she was with everyone else from home. They all looked worried, but relieved to see Zoe and I.

We ran to them, our hands breaking temporarily as we hugged our family. But they'd be back together soon.

My mother looked me over, her eyes filled with tears. "Are you alright?" she asked me.

"I'm fine, but how did you find us?" I asked her.

"In the morning, your father and I woke and no one was in the house. They had all left. When we checked your room, you were gone, too, and we got extremely worried. We decided to go back to the castle to get help first, and discovered that Zoe had disappeared as well. Emma used her crystal ball to find you two, locked away with your Great-Uncle Leopold, but it took us quite a while to get here."

"We just escaped from Great-Uncle Leopold's house," I explained. "He was making us his slaves, and he wanted to overthrow the Green Witch. But how come you never told me that I had a Great-Uncle Leopold?"

"I didn't know he was still around," explained my father. "He was an uncle that I hadn't known too well, but now I see his true self."

"Why was he keeping specifically Francis and I captive?" asked Zoe.

"He must not like Francis because he probably doesn't like me. But I don't know about you, Zoe."

"It's because he knows Francis loves her," said Garrid, Zoe's father. That phrase surprised me for a bit. First of all, I didn't know what Garrid's reaction would be to me loving Zoe, and second, how did he even know I loved her?

"We all saw you together," said Emma with a smile.

Zoe turned to me, her eyes sparkling. "It's true, I do love -"

Suddenly, something rustled from the nearby bushes. My grandfather emerged, along with Great-Uncle Leopold, and they both looked angry.

"You escaped, you little devils!" Great-uncle Leopold cursed at Zoe and I.

"You were supposed to stay with Leopold forever," my grandfather growled.

"They were never supposed to stay with Uncle Leopold," said my father, stepping forward. "Back off now, or else -"

"It won't end well," Garrid finished, showing his sharp vampire fangs. Great-Uncle Leopold and my grandfather's eyes widened.

Garrid stepped closer. "I'm giving you three seconds. Three… Two…"

"This isn't over yet!" my grandfather demanded before he and my great-uncle scurried off.

My father sighed. "It'll never be over."

"Thank you for scaring them off, Garrid," said my mother. "I was afraid some of us were going to have to use magic."

"Or Audun and I could turn into dragons," Millie said with a smile.

* * *

We flew back home by magic carpet. I was relieved we didn't take carriages.

Zoe and I sat together. I wrapped my arm around her as she snuggled in next to me. We were finally together. It was a relief, I had to admit - I had been wanting it to happen all my life.

"Do you think your relatives will ever come back for us?" Zoe asked me, breaking my thoughts momentarily.

I smiled and pulled her closer. "Maybe, but it doesn't matter because we'll be together."

"And together, we can do anything, right?"

"Anything."

"And together, we'll live happily ever after, right?"

"Oh, yes. Just like in the fairy tales."

Zoe gazed up at the sky, a smile playing on her lips. "We already are a fairy tale."

 **THE END**


End file.
